


I'm Ugly

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Mpreg Stiles Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Nipples, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, and a bit of a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean for god’s sake Scott I have boobs!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ugly

“I’m ugly.” 

Scott sighed softly looking away from the movie at Stiles who sat next to him pouting. His best friend’s arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring down at were his too tight t-shirt had ridden up again showing off a bit of bare baby bulge. He actually looked pretty adorable. Scott kept that to himself though. It was hard to say what would set Stiles off now-a-days. 

“You’re not ugly Stiles. In fact I’d say-“

“If you say I look like I’m glowing I’ll punch you in your stupid perfect face.”

“You think my face is perfect?” Stiles gave him an unhappy look. “Right, sorry. I wasn’t going to say you look like your glowing (though he totally was). I was going to say you look fine.”

“Fine, Scott? I look fine? Have you seen me? Look at this.” Stiles gestured to his belly, pressing on the sides. “I don’t even look pregnant; I just look like I’ve eaten way too much food. Which by the way I’m sure I have.”

“Actually Mom wants me to speak to you about that. She says you’re not eating enough-“

“Not enough? How could I not be eating enough? My ass has gotten so big I can verily get my pants over it, and that’s only if I get them past my fat thighs. I mean for god’s sake Scott I have boobs!” This time Stiles grabbed his newly developing breast for emphasizes wincing slightly as he does. Scott was so focused on Stiles’s hands he almost missed the small show of pain. 

“You okay?”

“Yea. I keep forgetting about how sore they are.” Stiles rubbed unhappily at his chest. “At this point I’m going to have to convince Lydia to get me another bra.” Scott felt his face go hot as he stared at Stiles with wide-eyes. 

“You’re wearing a bra?” It was Stiles’s turn to blush.

“Yea, uh my nipples have become super sensitive lately, and my shirts kept rubbing them till they chafed. Lydia bought me a special bra to help.” 

“I see.” Scott wondered if he asked nicely maybe Stiles would lift his shirt and let him really see. Maybe even touch. 

A loud ding sounded from the kitchen and Stiles’s entire face suddenly lit with joy. 

“The cookies are done!” Scott watched his friends struggle a bit to get off the couch, mood completely different and ugly conversation seemingly forgotten. He watched Stiles make his way into the kitchen, staring at his backside the entire way. Stiles’s sweat pants did seem extra clingy lately. 

Scott couldn’t help but be thankful that Stiles couldn’t smell his arousal. Pregnancy just looked way to damn good on his best friend. Now he just needed to figure out a way to get Stiles to see that too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
